Cocoa
by ThePhantomWolf
Summary: For lack of a better description, a snowball fight and a black van cause some annoyance to our favourite duo. Also a bit of friendly mischeif/mayhem caused by Tyler & Leslie. K because I can.


_I'm not sure what gave me an idea to write this, considering I have never seen snow before. . . which sucks. Snow, cocoa, a big black van & a bad driver. What more is needed, asides a plot and that stuff. . . Please reveiw and tell me of my epic-failing! Yes, I ADMIT! I SUCK AT WRITING LONG STORIES . . . ANY STORY! Oh and see the little button near the bottom, that's where you go for free puppies, and to tell me I fail :3 Anyway I am lazy, often I write something and keep complaining about it being to crummy, pointless, boring. . . I then decided it was a reveiwers job to tell me this sorta thing :3 Kthnxbi_

**Cocoa**

* * *

It was an average winter morning outside Caduceus, the snow falling gently on the garden out front. It was not the natural beauty of the mini wonderland that made people stop and look a second time, nor the inflated Santa sticking out a window. It was the brown haired man in a doctor's coat making snow angels. He was laying in the snow laughing, oblivious or uncaring to the stares. The man closed his eyes and smiled, not caring that he was 30 minutes late, that he had a mountain of paperwork, as usual, or that his nurse would kill him. Having snowball fights with children in the hospital ( warmly dressed so they would not return soon ), building snowmen, and randomly coming as Santa with a sack of cheap toys for everyone. He could not help it, Winter always made him act childishly.

"A-hem." Some-one stood before of him, blotting out the little sunlight. The doctor sat up and scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh heheh, hey Angie, why are you here?" He said. The blond nurse growled.

"I've spent the last half hour running around trying to find you. . . I finally found you, making snow angels!" She grumbled, pointing to the row of angels, appearing to hold hands. "And Dr. Stiles, you have a lot of patients today so get moving!"

"My name is Derek not Stiles or Doctor, now can you help me up?" Derek said, holding out his hand. Angie sighed and intertwined her hand with his, only then noticing the evil gleam in his chocolate eyes.

"Derek what are you do-ahh!" She shrieked as he yanked her arm, causing her to tumble into the snow beside him. He released her hand and turned to his right to face her.

"Not fun-eep!" Angie squeaked as he threw a snowball at her. He stood and ran behind a bush. Angie stood and shook the snow out of her hair.

"Derek. . . I'm warning you! Don't throw ano-gah!" Angie brushed the snow off her and glared at the doctor. Derek laughed and threw another.

"That's it! You're going down, Derek!" Angie yelled. She made a snowball and lobbed it at him, hitting him in the face.

"Hey no fair," He laughed as he swiped the snow off his glasses, "I'm handicapped!"

"Shouldn't start what you can't win!" She taunted and threw another snowball. Derek ducked and threw one, getting her leg. Laughing Angie ran behind a bush, she did not reappear after a moment so he advanced towards the bush cautiously. He yelled as Angie attacked with a giant snowball dumping it on his head. He shook it from his hair and laughed.

_ Good, she needed a break. Poor Ang always works so hard, I probably make it harder by refusing to do paperwork. I wonder what I can do to make it up to her? Oh well, for now games!_

Angie gave him a light shove and ran away. She spun around to face him.

"Can't catch me!" She called. Derek ran after her, trying to catch the green-eyed girl. He chased her for a while, she darted out of reach and taunted him, always one step ahead. The big tree nearby and he grinned. When Angie turned around she did not see him, though he saw her. She walked by, looking around, quietly lowered himself to the ground behind her. With a yell he grabbed her around the waist, then spun them in circles. She shrieked and struggled, catching a glimpse of him as she moved. Stopping, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Derek! That wasn't funny, you big oaf!" Angie scolded. Derek laughed.

"It was funny, believe me, you looked so freaked out!" He said. He spun in circles again, drawing a giggle from her. He stopped, but did not let go of her. Derek rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled.

"Angie . . . are you blushing?" He asked. She squeaked and pulled her beanie down over her eyes.

"N-no I'm c-cold, sheesh! Why w-would I blush?" She exclaimed. Derek smiled and uncurled her fingers from the beanie. He brushed the snow off and placed it back on her head, flicking the little bobble on it.

"Angie, I'm wearing a lab coat, you are wearing a fluffy jumper, gloves and that little bobble beanie I bought last year, you wouldn't be cold if I'm not." He stated.

"I-I g-get cold easily." She stuttered. Derek smiled again.

"I must admit Ang, you look cute when you're embarrassed." He said. Angie's face changed from pink to crimson.

"Heh, you are blushing! I was right." He smirked, happy to best her. Angie grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bully. . ." She muttered.

"Want a lollypop?"

"You won't make me forgive you that easy."

"Snowcone?"

"Pfft."

"I'll sing at the Christmas Party?"

"Ha!"

"Cheesecake?"

"Blech!"

"Want a kitten?"

"For Christmas."

"Candycane?"

"No."

"Tickle torture?"

"You'll be in a hospital bed with a broken arm."

"Ouch. Pony?"

"I'm not five you know."

"Waffles? Coffee? Do your paperwork? A hug?" Derek questioned.

"Nope!"

"Pancakes! And cocoa, looots of cocoa!" He begged. Angie looked to her left, so she could see his face. She nodded. Derek grinned, watching the snowflakes falling towards the earth.

"Winter is such a wonderful time. Snow, cocoa, presents, Christmas an-WHOLLY COW!" Angie yelled, pointing to a huge car coming at them. It went over the curb and towards them, Derek jumped backwards, hitting into the tree, taking Angie with him. The black van skidded to a stop on the garden, the owner turned off the power and opened the to a crouch, he hovered protectively over Angie, who was still sitting in the snow. Angie shook her head, slightly dazed. She growled in the direction of the idiot driver.

"Retard . . ." She grumbled.

"HEY! Watch it, this isn't the parking lot you know!" Derek yelled.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Derek." The owner called. He stepped out from behind the door, revealing himself to be blond doctor, Tyler Chase. He smiled and looked at Derek and Angie.

"Dude, are both of you cold? Why are you on the ground? You're both shaking like crazy, let's get some hot cocoa." He said. Tyler turned and walked towards Caduceus's front doors, Derek and Angie glanced at each-other and sighed, they staggered after him. Derek growled as he saw the huge quantities of mistletoe covering the ceiling.

"Walk two metres apart?" Angie asked.

"Walk two metres apart." Derek agreed. The three walked to the cafeteria, two of which dodged mistletoe as best they could. Once there they found the cafeteria was empty. Why was no-one here, were they that busy?

"HI ANGIE!!" A voice screamed. Angie jumped at the sound, bumping into Derek as she did. She turned to see who had yelled her name, it was Tyler's nurse Leslie. She smiled at them.

"Hi Angie, Derek and Tyler." She said. A smirk appeared on her face.

"What's so funny Leslie?" Angie asked.

"Derek, Angie, look up." Leslie said. The pair looked up, they looked at Leslie, both were cherry red.

"You set this up." They both growled. Leslie smiled.

"So what if we did?"

"Rules are rules guys." Tyler joined. Derek and Angie flushed a greater shade of red. Angie kissed him and shot off down the hall, presumably to hide in their office. Derek stood there, staring after her. Tyler grinned at Leslie. He held up a camera.

"I got a photo, let's put it on Caduceus's web page." He said. The two ran off, searching for a computer. Derek thought of the cocoa they were going to have. He thought of the kiss Angie had given him, he smiled. It was definitely better then hot cocoa.

* * *

_My pride kicked itself and ran :3 it'll come back, eventually. PRESS THE BUTTON! You know you want to *click*. If someone can tell me if something strange I'll try and fix it . . . later. Kthnxsomuchbi!_


End file.
